


Falling into your life

by NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Series: SPN Classic Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (only mentioned at the end), Abusive John Winchester, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, BUT!!!, Bonding, Bossy Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, First Kiss, First Time, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Meet-Cute, Mpreg, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Omega Verse, Sassy Omega, Scent Marking, Soft Dean Winchester, Sub Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester, Topping from the Bottom, True Mates, but - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: Castiel had just moved into his new shitty apartment when, to top it all, someone crashes through his ceiling right into his living room. Castiel is not amused and angry at the Alpha, but it turns out first impressions can be very wrong and the shy Alpha does seem cute.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: SPN Classic Bingo 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1321727
Comments: 23
Kudos: 311





	Falling into your life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hectatess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/gifts).



> Wohooo me again :) 
> 
> So this is for my own personal [Hectatess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/pseuds/Hectatess) from my SPN Fam. The prompt was 'crashing through a ceiling' and I struggled a bit with it at first but then had this idea :D I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Have fun! x

Castiel sighs loudly.

He wanted a new start in his life and this is what he gets. He carefully puts down another cardboard and looks around. He’s living here for almost a month by now but it doesn’t get better.

The apartment is just horrible.

But that is what you get as a single Omega. Castiel had called so many landlords the last months and he always got declined. Nobody wants a single male Omega in their houses, because apparently they are too much trouble.

“Trouble.” Castiel growls. He is annoyed. He would’ve had enough money for a cute little apartment in the city. Hell maybe he could even rent something bigger for himself. But no. Instead he has this hell hole.

“I hate it here.” Castiel mumbles as he opens the cardboard. He didn’t get to unpack everything yet, to be honest, mostly because he had hoped that he would find something different.

He knows exactly why he pretends to be an Alpha in his work life at least. Castiel loves to write books, but as an Omega nobody would buy his book so soon enough he had worked out a deal with his publisher that they sell his books as an Alpha.

Castiel publishes his books as Jimmy Novak the Alpha and they sell well. He mostly writes love stories and if people knew that he’s an Omega, then people would just pity the poor little Omega who dreams of love.

Since people think he’s an Alpha, lots of Omegas buy his books and swoon over him. Castiel sighs loudly. He’d never really believed in love stories in real life, but sometimes in his quiet moments alone he dreams about his own.

Castiel shakes his head at his thoughts and wanders off to his bathroom to look after his laundry. Here the tiles already come off and just as Castiel opens his washing machine, a loud crash comes from his living room.

Castiel’s heart almost stops.

He needs a moment, before he gets up on shaky legs and walks back to his living room, scared of what he might see there. At first he only sees all the dust and he gets angry at his damn landlord again.

But then he sees there is someone in his apartment, awkwardly sitting on his butt in his living room and then he sees the huge hole in his ceiling. Castiel gasps loudly and then looks back to the man.

An Alpha clearly, maybe a bit too ‘pretty’, but just as he wants to try to smell him, all the dust settles in his nose and he sneezes loudly. The Alpha looks up at him and Castiel growls when he sees his new shelf with all his books is broken too.

  


*

  


Dean groans and for a moment he doesn’t even know what happened. He had put the dumbbell down his father had given him and in the next moment, he was sitting one floor lower. 

It looks like a living room and Dean blushes already at the thought that he just crashed in someone’s apartment. He had told his landlord more than once, that the apartment was getting too old, but Zachariah had never really cared.

Just as Dean wants to get up, he realizes that his ankle throbs badly. Fuck. Okay at least the dumbbell had fallen down next to him and… directly on a bookshelf. Dean gasps at all the broken wood around him.

Just as he looks up, he hears a deep growl. Dean swallows and looks into the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Dean’s face gets even a deeper shade of red and he opens his mouth to just say _something._

“Thank you, for destroying all my work.” The man growls even louder now and Dean wishes he could hide somewhere. He’s clearly an Omega, but Dean had never in his life heard an Omega growl.

“Uh I’m s-sorry. I just uhm… I’m Dean and I live uh… there.” Dean points stupidly at the ceiling and the blue eyes squint with so much anger at him.

“Do I look like I care? You destroyed my books! Those are the first printings.” The Omega says and points at the books around him. Most are just a bit wrinkled but not completely destroyed, Dean feels ashamed anyway.

“Oh I didn’t mean to, I just wanted to put down my… wait you are Jimmy?” Dean asks, surprised when he takes one of the books. Jimmy Novak, his favorite author. Sometimes Dean really hates his life.

“No. I mean yes, I write them but my name is Castiel.” The omega says and Dean doesn't look up. Still focused on the book in his hands and he carefully strokes over the thick green binding.

“You’re my favorite author.” Dean whispers, mostly to himself but then he hears the deep inhale from Castiel.

“You’re an Alpha.” Castiel says and Dean shrugs awkwardly. His father would probably kill Dean if he would know that Dean reads love stories alone at night. Castiel seems not disgusted but shocked at least.

“I know.” Dean answers quietly and Castiel sneezes loudly again. Dean looks up when he smells something else than an angry Omega. It smells like dark and rich coffee with honey and Dean’s body reacts badly.

This is his true mate. Castiel smells like his true mate. Sure the smell is still mostly sour but Dean just _knows_ it.

Since his mother had told him about true mates as a pup, Dean had always dreamed about his Omega. He couldn’t wait and now he finally sits in front of him. Dean’s inner Alpha winces at the situation.

He made a fool of himself in front of his true mate, but his heart still swells two sizes.

“You’re my true mate.” Dean blurts out.

“What?”

“I… I think you’re my true mate.” Dean says again, but Castiel doesn’t look happy. He looks even more angry and Dean curls almost more into himself. Castiel huffs and Dean’s stutters even before he says more.

“Listen, I don’t care. I would never date some stupid Alpha and unlike in my books I don’t believe in true mates either, so how about you finally leave my apartment?” Castiel growls out.

Dean’s Alpha whimpers.

Rejected. He has been rejected.

From his true mate.

Dean is sure that his blood freezes and carefully gets up. He really should leave now before he embarrasses himself even more. His ankle throbs again, but Dean ignores it, he doesn’t want any pity.

“I’m sorry.” Dean says and means both that he destroyed Castiel’s books but also that fate gave Castiel an Alpha like Dean.

“Whatever.” Castiel says and he picks up some of the books. Dean hastily puts the one he is still holding on the small coffee table.

“Do you… I mean I could help with your ceiling.” Dean offers at least, because he is the one who broke it. As a kid he often helped his father with tasks like that, so he could probably really help.

“No thanks. I think you did enough.” Castiel says, sneezing again and Dean swallows. God his true mate even hates his smell. Dean can smell himself, feeling so embarrassed that his smell turned extremely sour.

“But I’ll send you the bill.” Castiel says and Dean nods in agreement. Seems fair enough. Dean takes his dumbbell and hastily leaves. Well as soon as his ankle lets him. 

Castiel stays quiet and Dean never felt more humiliated in his life.

  


*

  


“Thank you really.” Castiel says and he waves towards the guys who fixed his ceiling. He hadn’t heard the Alpha all day, even though Castiel had been in his living room the whole time.

Then again the repair work was pretty loud.

Castiel hadn’t slept well. True mates. Dean had said that they were true mates. Castiel really had never believed in that, but Dean had looked so crushed and something inside Castiel had hated that sight.

“Okay.” Castiel says to himself and he takes the bill. He would give it to Dean anyway, because it was the Alpha’s fault in the end. Castiel’s stomach protests loudly and Castiel sighs.

Maybe he did want to see the Alpha again? He wasn’t sure.

Castiel takes his time and uses the stairs to get upstairs. Dean’s door is painted in a lot of colours and there are stickers on it as well. It looks adorable and for a second Castiel isn’t sure if it’s the right door.

Then he hears some yelling coming outside the apartment.

Just as Castiel wants to turn around the door opens loudly and there is another Alpha standing in the door. He looks incredibly angry and intimidating, but luckily he hadn’t seen Castiel so far.

“But Dad…” 

Castiel sees Dean now behind the huge Alpha, who seems to be his father. Dean is pretty tall himself, he has a few inches on Castiel, but he looks small like this. Looking down. Castiel sees that his ankle has a splint.

“I don’t want to hear your excuses Dean. You got rejected from your true mate and everyone can smell it. You are nothing but a disappointment. No Alpha would let himself be treated like this and you are embarrassing our whole family!” Dean’s father yells through the whole corridor. 

Dean stays quiet, nodding in obedience. 

The big Alpha turns around, ignoring Castiel completely as he storms past him. Dean’s father smells disgusting, but Castiel can smell something else. Dean. His rejection is heavy in the air and Castiel frowns at himself.

“Dean.”

Dean seems surprised to see him standing there on the floor and Castiel hopes they can both ignore the scene Dean’s father had just caused.

Castiel had thought Dean had lied about the true mates thing. So many Alphas tried that trick on him before to get him in their bed. Maybe Dean meant it. Too bad he can’t smell him like this, the rejection too strong.

But that could just be because Castiel rejected him without them being true mates. Maybe Dean took things like that to his heart.

“I have your bill.” Castiel says and Dean’s eyes widen for a tiny moment. He really has pretty green eyes and Castiel even takes his time to look at Dean’s freckles. It’s unfair for an Alpha to be that gorgeous.

“O-oh yeah. Uhm thank you.” Dean says and he takes the bill. Castiel ignores how his fingers shake. 

Dean looks at the bill and Castiel feels almost bad, because he knows how expensive it is. Maybe he should have given it to his landlord instead, but he knows the asshole would never pay that.

“Can I… I mean. It will probably take me a bit to pay for this.” Dean says softly and Castiel is really surprised at that. He can’t even be mad.

“Are you jobless?” Castiel blurts out and Dean shakes his head. He’s smiling a bit and Castiel has to say he really likes that smile. He looks adorable.

“No but I’m a kindergarten teacher and I don’t make so much money.” Dean admits and Castiel’s eyes widen. An Alpha as a kindergarten teacher. That is pretty rare but it also means that Dean has to be really sweet.

And Castiel had yelled at him.

Dean seems to take his silence the wrong way and hastily says goodbye before closing the door. 

But Castiel had seen his wet eyes.

  


*

  


It takes Castiel two weeks of constant stomach aches and a lot of time to think, before he decides he really needs to talk to Dean again. But apparently Dean is pretty good at hiding and Castiel never sees him.

Until one day just as Castiel wants to buy groceries and he uses the elevator, the doors open to reveal Dean inside it already.

Dean promptly looks to the ground after mumbling a soft greeting. Castiel takes a deep breath through his mouth and then opens the bag he always takes with him lately. He pulls out the pages and has to admit to himself, he’s nervous.

“Dean, I uh got something for you.” Castiel says and Dean finally looks at him. Castiel smiles at him and he sees that Dean’s shoulders relax a bit. 

“What’s this?” Dean asks and Castiel holds his newest manuscript out to Dean, who takes it. 

“I wanted to apologize for my behaviour the last two times we met. This is my newest book, I finished it the last few days and I want you… I want you to be the first who reads it.” Castiel says and Dean slowly starts to smile. 

“Really?” Dean sounds adorable like this and he opens the manuscript immediately.

“Sure you said you’re a fan.” Castiel says and Dean nods hastily. There is a new smell around them and Castiel really likes this smell.

“I am. I love your work, your stories are just so well written and I fall in love with each story.” Dean says in awe and he strokes carefully over the pages. Castiel has to say this sight makes him really happy.

And then he takes a deep breath again.

Dean smells happy. Dean smells like his true mate. Not as dark or heavy as all the other Alpha’s. He smells rich and deep, but also sweet like honey. Maybe with apple pie? 

“You really are my true mate.” Castiel blurts out, surprised at himself. Dean looks up again, the happy smell vanishes into thin air.

“Yeah, uhm sorry.” Dean offers, feeling clearly uncomfortable again. The elevator stops and Dean hastily gets out. Castiel follows him before Dean could really flee.

“No! Dean wait. I mean I didn’t smell you when you fell into my apartment. There was so much dust and then I could only smell your rejection but… fuck. Sorry, so many Alphas hit on me like that and I was so angry.” Castiel tries to explain himself.

Dean seems to think about that for a moment, but then nods.

“It’s fine.”

“So will you go out on a date with me?” Castiel asks and he feels already better. Even before he had known that Dean was his true mate, he had thought a lot about this the last few days. 

Dean just seems really nice and Castiel hates how he mistreated him.

“Oh I don’t know….” Dean says and he blushes so beautifully again. Castiel would make it his life mission to make him blush as often as he could.

“Please.” Castiel says and it’s an honest one.

“Okay uhm, yeah. I’d like that. But I have work now, the pups are probably waiting.” Dean says and he gives another awkward wave. Castiel’s heart flutters. 

Castiel whistles happily when he buys his groceries. He would court Dean like he deserves and he doesn’t care that normally it’s the Alpha’s job to do that. So he buys some beautiful flowers too.

At home he gets back to Dean’s floor and puts the flowers in front of the door, along with a cute little heart sticker that has his number on it.

Perfect.

  


*

  


Dean is incredibly nervous.

He had left early and is now standing in front of the small restaurant Castiel had picked out. He really hopes the Omega wouldn’t stand him up.

Just as it turns six, Dean can see Castiel. He looks good in his suit and trench coat, his hair is a mess and Dean feels himself smiling. His true mate is truly stunning.

“Hello Dean.” Castiel kisses both his cheeks in greeting and Dean feels himself blushing again. Castiel holds out some flowers and Dean takes them a bit surprised. It’s not normal for the Omega to bring the Alpha flowers.

But Dean already has the feeling they aren’t exactly normal.

“For you.” Castiel says and Dean smiles.

“I love flowers.” Dean whispers, normally he doesn’t say things like that, only to his brother maybe, because Sam is just as soft as he is. But his father would strangle him.

“Good.” Castiel says easily and he holds out his arm. Dean takes it and they walk inside together. Dean loves being so close, because Castiel really smells good. 

The waiter brings them towards their table and Dean already likes this small restaurant, he can even see some pie there, but for now he could go for some burger. His stomach rumbles in agreement.

At their table, Castiel even helps him out of his jacket and then pulls the chair back, so Dean can sit down. Dean had never been treated like this before and he tells Castiel that, when the Omega sits down.

“I promise I will always treat you like this if you want.” Castiel says and Dean blushes again. He would enjoy that a lot.

“But isn’t that my job as Alpha?” Dean asks later when they already got their food. Dean is happy to see that Castiel has a very similar taste. They both are enjoying their hamburgers and Castiel even strokes over Dean’s hand sometimes.

“No. I don’t really like the traditional relationships between Alpha and Omega. I see myself as the dominant part and like to treat my partner well. I love my work and I don’t see myself taking care of pups all day, even though I’d like to have some one day.” Castiel explains and Dean nods.

“That’s why you don’t like Alphas?” Dean says but he smiles.

“Yeah most of them try to go all macho on me and I do not enjoy that. But you seem so different and I really like that. I’m sorry I didn’t see that at first.” Castiel says and this time he even touches Dean’s foot under the table with his own.

“I’m glad you are the way you are. I… I always wanted to be an Omega as a kid, because I never wanted to be the dominant part as you say.” Dean admits and he is glad to see Castiel smile.

No Alpha he ever met would admit to prefer being an Omega.

“So did you already read my manuscript?” Castiel wants to know and Dean spends the next minutes gushing about his favorite parts. He had read it the same night Castiel had given it to him and not put it down, until he had read it all.

“And… you have to use a different name and pretend to be an Alpha for the books?” Dean asks and he frowns at that. It sounds stupid.

“Sadly yeah. People think an Alpha who writes love stories is wonderful, but an Omega? Just embarrassing and pitiful.” Castiel says and Dean growls quietly.

“Yeah I know what you mean. People laugh a lot that I’m a kindergarten teacher, but it’s my dream. There are so many cute pups and I’m super lucky my boss Jody loves me.” Dean says and the next minutes they spend talking about their work.

Dean feels himself falling even harder for Castiel. Soon enough they are finished and Castiel even pays for them. The waiter is surprised, but Dean doesn’t care anymore.

“So I would love to walk you home.” Castiel says, when they go outside and he winks badly. Dean laughs, because they both have the same way home anyway. Outside it’s a bit cold and Dean cuddles into his jacket.

They don’t even round the first corner before Castiel takes his hand. Dean squeezes back, feeling so good. He had never imagined this.

At Dean’s door, Dean gets nervous again. Maybe Castiel would want to come inside? Dean hadn’t cleaned today and his apartment surely looks messy.

“Can I kiss you?” Castiel whispers and Dean feels himself nodding, before he can think more about it. 

He almost squeaks when Castiel presses him against his door. Fuck, he really likes that. Castiel smiles and then leans even closer. Dean closes his eyes first and then Castiel finally kisses him.

Dean whines quietly. 

Castiel kisses him deep and breathless. Dean had never met someone as fierce as Castiel, but he really likes this. Really likes him. Dean opens his mouth easily and lets Castiel completely take over.

“Okay.” Castiel whispers and now he doesn’t seem so collected himself.

“Wow.” Dean whispers back and he hastily steals another short kiss. Castiel is everything he had ever wanted.

“Now be good.” Castiel scolds but he laughs too. Dean feels so happy, he doesn’t know what to do with himself. Castiel shakes his head, grinning and then he takes a step back.

“Sleep well Alpha.” Castiel says and he blows Dean another kiss, before happily running down the stairs. Dean looks after him.

Just as he goes inside, he stops. There is another smell on him and Dean laughs.

The fucker had scentbonded him.

Fuck he might be really in love.

  


*

  


The next morning Dean wakes up happy but also incredibly sweaty. Fuck. He lifts his blanket a bit and that glance tells him everything. Castiel’s scent bonding had triggered his rut.

Just as Dean sits up, it knocks loudly on his door. Dean groans and wants to ignore it, but then he hears Castiel outside.

He hastily gets to his front door and opens it, Castiel looks like a mess and Dean isn’t even embarrassed that they both are only wearing their underwear.

“Dean. I’m in heat.” Castiel says and Dean nods. 

“How can I help?” Dean whispers and he still feels calm. His rut is just beginning.

“I want to fuck you. Please. I’m still thinking clearly, but it will probably get bad in a few minutes. I need you to say you want this, if not. I’ll go.” Castiel says and Dean takes a step closer.

This time he kisses Castiel.

“Of course. I’d love to.” Dean says shyly and then Castiel takes over again. Dean happily gives him the lead. Fuck he had dreamed about this.

Dean takes Castiel’s hand and takes him to his bedroom. Castiel hadn’t seen anything in his apartment, but right now Dean doesn’t care. They are true mates, of course it all goes fast and overwhelming.

“Lay down for me.” Castiel says and Dean obeys almost a bit too hastily. Castiel smiles and he smells so sweetly now. Dean is sure his own smell changed too. They share the same one now.

“Please.” Dean says, when he sees how nicely Castiel fills out his underwear. He can smell Castiel’s slick.

“In a minute. Be a good Alpha for me.” Castiel says and then he finally gets on the bed too. He leans over Dean and they kiss for a moment again. 

Dean gets impatient after a few minutes, no matter how much he enjoys the kisses. Castiel sits back and helps Dean out of his underwear. Dean’s cock is rock hard and Castiel grins when he sees his dick.

“Very nice. Bet it will fill me so good.” Castiel says and fuck Dean really hopes so. Castiel stands up and throws his own underwear away. Dean licks his lips and he wants to get his mouth around Castiel’s cock

Right now they are both too impatient. 

“Kiss me Alpha.” Castiel says and Dean does so, Castiel still above him. Only when Castiel moans loudly he understands that Castiel is opening himself up. Dean groans.

“Please let me.” Dean whispers and Castiel nods, he is already out of breath. 

“But make it good, you hear me?” Castiel says and Dean promises. He uses Castiel’s slick to get his own fingers wet and then finally presses one inside Castiel. They both groan at the sensation.

“So hot, fuck.” Dean says and Castiel slaps his thigh for swearing. Dean presses two fingers in, thanks to Castiel’s heat they go in easily and soon enough Dean adds another finger.

Castiel sets the pace though, Dean holds his fingers still and lets Castiel move on his own. He looks so hot.

“Okay enough. Need your cock.” Castiel says and Dean pulls his fingers out. Castiel straddles him for real now and before Dean can even think about it, Castiel already sinks down on his cock.

“Holy shit, Cas.” Dean mutters quietly and he is for sure dying. Castiel doesn’t waste a second and takes Dean’s dick in one go. Dean takes a deep breath and tries not to thrust up, since he doesn’t want to hurt him.

“You feel so good Alpha. Fill me up all the way.” Castiel say and he is the one who is fucking himself with Dean’s cock. Dean growls, because this feels so good. Castiel throws his head back. 

“Ah Cas.” Dean says, taking everything Castiel gives him.

“Gonna knot me Dean? Will you come inside your Omega? Mark me as yours.” Castiel babbles and Dean is so turned on. He can already feel his knot swelling. He would be embarrassed but it feels so good.

“Please let me come.” Dean whispers and Castiel rides him even harder. When he pulls on Dean’s nipple, Dean comes loudly. His knot pops and Castiel moans loudly, but he takes it so well and bites down on Dean’s mating gland. 

It takes Dean a moment to understand what happened, but it hurts just a second before he feels incredible. Happy and sated.

Dean groans himself and only then does he bite Castiel, when he sees that Castiel comes all over Dean’s chest. They are tied together and Castiel smiles down at him, when they both can breathe again.

Dean had never heard about an Omega that knotted himself, but that was basically what Castiel had just done and he had even bit him. Dean loves it.

“Fuck.” Castiel says and Dean kisses him. They will be knotted together for some time and Dean carefully arranges them so that they are lying on their sides. Castiel being the little spoon for now.

(Dean has a feeling that would change as soon as he got free.)

“That was amazing.” Dean whispers happily and Castiel turns his head so he can kiss Dean. Dean closes his eyes then, feeling content for now. He really had an amazing mate now.

“Did it hurt?” Castiel whispers then.

“What?”

“When you basically fell into my apartment and into life.” Castiel laughs and Dean smacks him with a pillow.

Fuck he loves him.

  


*

  


“Baby?”

“Here, Cas.” Dean says from the living room and Castiel walks over there as fast as he can. He mostly waddles. 

“Are you almost done?” Castiel asks when he looks up to Dean who is standing on the ladder. Dean nods.

There is another hole in the ceiling in Castiel’s apartment, but this time on purpose. With Dean as his Alpha, Castiel had finally been able to use his money. And he bought them both apartments.

Dean had the idea to build stairs there and connect both apartments and this time Castiel had even let him build this alone. His Alpha is really good at a lot of things. Castiel is proud of him.

“Yeah should be good for today.” Dean says and then gets down the ladder so he can kiss Castiel. They both smile when they break the kiss.

“Remember how we first met?” Castiel asks grinning and Dean groans in embarrassment. Castiel snickers but kisses Dean again.

“It looks really good.” Castiel says then and points at Dean’s work.

“Lets just hope Jack and Belphegor like it too.” Dean mumbles and Castiel’s cheek hurt from all the smiling when Dean carefully puts his hands on Castiel’s huge stomach. 

He really hopes the twins would arrive soon. They have a really special Daddy to meet and Castiel can’t wait for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com)
> 
> If you are interested. I have my very own Discord family! You can totally join us. We're a funny group and RP as SPN characters, go crazy about the show and just have a lot of fun! If you do wanna join - check out [my page](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com/post/626183144788410368/spn-discord-family) about it.


End file.
